


Only for us

by KuromiAkira



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Genderbending
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuromiAkira/pseuds/KuromiAkira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il veloce e pesante rumore dei passi rimbombava per tutti i corridoi vuoti del dormitorio, risuonando sicuramente anche in altre stanze oltre la sua.<br/>Borbottò un rimprovero che nessuno ancora poteva ascoltare e, mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino, cercò di isolarsi dal resto del mondo per potersi concentrare meglio sul caldo delle coperte e su quelle maledette fitte, che ogni mese sperava di riuscire a placare solo immergendosi nel silenzio della camera. Come se fosse possibile avere un minuto di pace in quella scuola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for us

Il veloce e pesante rumore dei passi rimbombava per tutti i corridoi vuoti del dormitorio, risuonando sicuramente anche in altre stanze oltre la sua.  
Borbottò un rimprovero che nessuno ancora poteva ascoltare e, mentre affondava il viso nel cuscino, cercò di isolarsi dal resto del mondo per potersi concentrare meglio sul caldo delle coperte e su quelle maledette fitte, che ogni mese sperava di riuscire a placare solo immergendosi nel silenzio della camera. Come se fosse possibile avere un minuto di pace in quella scuola.  
La porta sbatté rumorosamente e Sonoko seppe di non essere più sola.  
\- Senpai! - gridò la kohai, il tono allegro e, certamente, un grande sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.  
Nel materasso superiore del letto a castello, un grosso fagotto fatto di coperte si mosse leggermente, provocando un leggero cigolio.  
La ragazza dai capelli rossi sollevò lo sguardo, ridacchiò e, saltellando una volta sul posto, quasi per darsi la spinta giusta, varcò finalmente la soglia per raggiungere in poche falcate la scala che le permise di raggiungere la compagna di scuola.  
\- Senpai, Gou-san mi ha detto che non saresti venuta all'allenamento perché hai il ciclo, ti fa male la pancia? - chiese. La più grande delle due, che in quel momento odiava tutto ciò che esisteva oltre le coperte, maledisse il tono spudorato con il quale la kohai le aveva ricordato la propria condizione.  
Come se ne avesse bisogno, poi.  
Ma, ignara dei sentimenti che suscitava nell'amica, l'altra si sedette scompostamente sul materasso e, ondeggiando nel vuoto le gambe, le poggiò qualcosa sul cuscino, dove intuiva doveva esserci il viso della compagna più grande.  
\- Ti ho portato un tea! Bevilo, ti farà bene! -  
Sonoko si azzardò a sbirciare, la luce della stanza che accecò per qualche istante i suoi occhi verde acqua, ormai troppo abituati all'oscurità. La lattina del tea verde, di quelle che si potevano comprare alle macchinette, oscillò per il movimento, cadendo e rotolandole all'altezza del collo.  
\- Senpai, senpai! Dai, non stare così! - la esortò intanto l'altra, piegandosi verso di lei.  
Momoka era seduta pericolosamente in bilico sul bordo del letto: possibile che non avesse un briciolo di buon senso, quella ragazzina?  
Nonostante l'utero si stesse suicidando sin da quella mattina, alla giovane venne naturale distendere il braccio sinistro per poterci avvolgere la vita della rumorosa kohai e, presumibilmente, salvarle la vita o comunque evitarle una dolorosa caduta.  
Si costrinse a sollevarsi, mugugnando stancamente; la coperta le scivolò sulle spalle lasciando scoperti i corti capelli scuri e spettinati e il volto pallido, marchiato da visibili occhiaie sotto gli occhi.  
\- Momo... - biascicò, mettendosi seduta di sbieco per poggiare la fronte sulla spalla dell'altra  
\- Sonoko-senpai, non bevi? - domandò la piccola Mikoshiba, strusciando la testa fulva contro quella di Yamazaki.  
\- No- rispose Sonoko, la voce bassa e ovattata, stringendola anche con l'altro braccio e per avvicinarla a sé, costringendola a sedersi in un punto del materasso un po' più sicuro.  
La sentì ridacchiare, una risatina infantile e divertita, che la irritò e rassicurò allo stesso tempo.  
Si sentiva uno schifo a causa dei crampi allo stomaco, aveva solo voglia di dormire ma naturalmente non riusciva a farlo a causa del dolore, il mal di testa le martellava le tempie e aveva voglia di vomitare, sebbene almeno dalla nausea fosse stata risparmiata; odiava il modo in cui si riduceva in quel periodo del mese, e odiava ancora di più ricevere premure dagli altri, lei che aveva la fama di ragazza fredda e forte, ammirata e quasi temuta dalle compagne di classe e dalle kohai.  
Mal sopportava persino la vicinanza di Gou, che apparteneva a quella fortunata categoria di creature -sicuramente non umane- che non aveva mai dolori durante il ciclo e, di conseguenza, non poteva capire cosa provava, o la presenza di Aiko che, ogni mese, si comportava come se fosse in pericolo di vita, perché 'se una come Yamazaki-senpai fa così deve farle davvero male', e la guardava con un'espressione affranta quasi come se potesse percepirlo anche lei, il dolore.  
Poi però alla giovane Nitori bastava prendere una medicina per tornare come nuova.  
A lei, invece, nessun tipo di medicina faceva effetto.  
Condivideva questa particolarità proprio con Momoka, e forse per questo era la persona che la comprendeva di più.  
Ma se persino Mikoshiba si fosse comportata in modo diverso dal solito, se avesse cercato di farle da infermiera o l'avesse guardata in modo diverso, Sonoko avrebbe sicuramente avuto una crisi di nervi e avrebbe ucciso qualcuno.  
Preferibilmente Nanase...  
... meglio non pensarci.  
Invece la kohai dallo sbarazzino caschetto rosso non cambiava. Il suo atteggiamento era inopportuno come al solito e i suoi tentativi di farla stare meglio erano perlopiù inutili e fuori luogo; proprio per questo, paradossalmente, Sonoko riusciva a tollerare la sua vicinanza.  
Non a caso Gou non era ancora rientrata in stanza e si era premurata di informare Momoka del motivo della sua assenza agli allenamenti di nuoto.  
Senza attendere oltre, si lasciò nuovamente cadere stesa, costringendo la kohai a fare altrettanto; a quel punto Mikoshiba si girò per abbracciarla a sua volta, la lattina di tea abbandonata ed ignorata tra i loro corpi, e lì sarebbe rimasta finché non sarebbe stata di impiccio.  
\- Avevo promesso ad Ai-senpai che sarei tornata subito - la informò con un sorriso la più piccola delle due, stringendola però a sé e carezzandole la schiena con movimenti lenti.  
Sonoko sospirò, il dolore ancora a torturarla, ma un improvviso sollievo a rilassarla e a farla sorridere e Mikoshiba premette il viso sul seno della compagna per poterle nascondere l'espressione intenerita.  
\- Chi se ne frega - fu la schietta risposta della senpai, la cui unica reazione fu quella di raggomitolarsi di fianco a lei.  
Momoka rise.  
Era sorprendente quanto carina diventasse la senpai in quel periodo.  
Yamazaki Sonoko abbandonava la maschera di ragazza tutta d'un pezzo e inavvicinabile per diventare un'autentica tenerona.  
Voleva ricevere attenzioni, affetto, proprio come una bambina che, la mattina presto, si alzava e sgattaiolava silenziosamente nel lettone dei genitori.  
Cercava quel calore e quella sicurezza che solo una persona speciale e di cui si fidava ciecamente poteva darle.  
E Momoka, così genuinamente affettuosa e aperta, era riuscita ad abbattere ogni sua difesa e a farsi amare così, con semplicità, diventando ben presto quella persona.  
Era un piccolo Sole i cui raggi raggiungevano e riscaldavano il suo cuore e che, senza alcuna difficoltà, riusciva ogni volta ad infrangere la maschera che Sonoko si era costruita attorno in tutti quegli anni e indossava ogni giorno davanti agli altri. Ciò che rimaneva era solo lei, una ragazza come tutte che, dolorante e nervosa, aveva semplicemente bisogno di un abbraccio.  
Mikoshiba le baciò la tempia e si mise più comoda, chiudendo gli occhi.  
Il lunedì successivo, Yamazaki sarebbe tornata in forma perfetta, indifferente e intimidatoria come al suo solito, quasi come se quello che era successo la settimana precedente non fosse mai successo, ma Momoka sorrideva, divertita ma rassicurata da quel pensiero, perché sapeva che quello era un momento solo per loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiction SouMomo in genderbend.  
> Tutta colpa di Kurenai (che mi ha fatto da beta), che mi dà idee strane XD Ma almeno ho scritto, e finalmente scrivo una SouMomo non lemon! XD  
> Per ora rimane one-shot, anche se ho una semi-ispirazione per altri capitoli: una sempre genderbend totale, le altre sono un personaggio genderbend.  
> Non assicuro nulla. vedremo.
> 
> Ah, sì, 'Gou-san' è Rin. XD  
> Quando ho dovuto nominarla ho pensato 'beh, Rin rimane Rin, è un nome femminile', ma poi ho pensato che i signori Matsuoka han chiamato il figlio maschio con un nome femminile, poi la figlia femmina l'han giustamente chiamata con un nome maschile.  
> Come minimo, quindi, quei due con i sessi scambiati avrebbero avuto anche i nomi scambiati XD  
> I nomi Sonoko e Momoka li ho scelti prendendo i primi ideogrammi dei loro nomi e controllando quali altri nomi si scrivessero con gli stessi ideogrammi.  
> Per fem!Sousuke andava bene anche 'Miyako', ma dato che avevo scelto Momoko per Momo, volevo che anche il nome femminile di Sousuke iniziasse allo stesso modo del nome maschile. Poi ho cambiato quello di Momotarou in Momoka, perché non volevo che entrambi i nomi finissero con 'ko' XD


End file.
